Our Last Words To You
by XxBlue and CrimsonxX
Summary: A series of eulogies dedicated to Ultear Milkovich. My take on what people who knew her would think of her.
1. Author's Tribute

This series of oneshots is what I made in a tribute to Ultear.

Ultear, she kicked butt. She rocked hard. She had an epic magic. But most of all; she had a big heart.

She realized her sins and now has repent for it in every way.

This is what I think what everyone who knew her would say.

Dead or alive, the rest of the chapters represent what people would think of her.

There will be no Author's note in any of the said chapters.

I hope you review in anything as in what you thought of her; and what you think of these tributes made for her. Any other characters you would like for me to make a tribute out of. Those will be greatly appreciated.

I'll keep updating them, so its not truly complete.

~Blue \(TwT)/


	2. Gray

A Selfless Woman.

That was what Gray thought of when he thought of Ultear.

Indeed, that is exactly what I think of her. She reminded me of her mother every time.

I first heard of her from Ur. The way she would describe her and her loss was always heart-wrenching. I had longed to meet her. But then, eleven years later, we met. She looked so much like her that I almost revealed my location. After staring at her for a few moments, I realized it wasn't her. Who was I kidding? She had died in front of my eyes.

Alas, she found out my location and we fought. She was in no way like her in demeanor. Her demeanor was vengeful and twisted. Later, I found out my magic wouldn't affect her, so I pierced my own flesh and made ice out of blood. She grew even more furious, and used ice magic out of frustration. I was astounded. Her magic resembled Ur's so much, in the delicate patterns it took on. When Ultear revealed what she thought of her mother, I corrected her dark thoughts. I told her of how Ur would describe her, would tell us about her daughter, of whom she was proud of. She was enraged even more. I had to prove it to her, so I made her fall into a river nearby. As she was defeated, she finally understood what I meant. She was no more dark and twisted as she was before.

Seven years later, we met once again. This time she had started to repent for her sins that had accumulated all her life. I told her it wasn't necessary; that her mother wouldn't care for something like that, as long as she had changed. She smiled back. That's when I realized that she was her own person. I was a bit ashamed to compare her with her mother all the time. But I never apologized.

She had found a way to unlock our inner magic container, and so continued the process. It did feel like hell, but it had made us stronger. Now we could enter the Grand Magic Games.

Then the thing with the Eclipse and the dragons came. Now everyone had begun fighting, and Crime Sorciere had also joined in, but unnoticed. Ultear knew of a way to help, but it was extremely risky. It would take away most of her life force. And suddenly I saw what would happen a minute later, and trust me, its creepy watching yourself being killed. But I managed to survive. We were all shocked. How were we all able to see one minute into the future? After the whole thing was over, and we were heading to the guild. I saw an old lady pass by the wagon, and realized who it was. Suddenly, it just clicked. She had turned back time. I yelled at the driver to stop the wagon, but the others weren't getting it. I wanted to yell at them. "_Don't you see?!" _I would've said, "_It was her! She was the reason we started winning!"_ But I checked again to see her disappear. I realized those were her last moments on earth. I started crying but inside, I knew that she would be joining her mother by now. For that reason, I stopped crying.

Ultear, I hope you're having a good time right now. Thanks for all you did. You deserve it.


	3. Meredy

She was like a mother to me.

She first found me in the ruins of my town. I was scared. Every one I had known had now been killed. I had no guidance as to what to do, so I sat down and cried. I know people say that crying doesn't help, but trust me, it does.

Then Ultear found me. She was with two other boys. They scared me. Because one looked very crazy and the other looked very fat and big. But Ultear was the only one who looked kind. She was kneeling down, eyeing me curiously as I wiped my tears away. My pink bangs were now somewhat drenched because of my continuous crying. I gazed back at her, now slightly curious as well. Then she held her hand out and asked me if I wanted to come with them. I was so happy with this offer at that time, that I would have jumped up and hugged her right there.

She took me in, and I met Master Hades. Being a little kid, I didn't have any interest in an old geezer like him. All I was thinking of was Ultear. She saved me! I was so happy! She had now become a close mother figure to me. I looked up to her so much that Kain and Zancrow would make fun of me for it. But I wouldn't mind. She was my new mom.

One day, Ultear and I were looking out of the ship. I was very content, and it looked like she was too. Then, I called her Ul. Suddenly, she cringed and yelled at me. I had never seen her this mad at anyone, let alone me. I started bawling like the baby I was. Ultear's eyes then softened and she hugged me. I apologized, but I reasoned that I didn't know what I did wrong. She just hugged me and told me to never called her Ul again.

As I grew up, things didn't change very much for me until the time we attacked Tenrou Island. Everything was going according to Master's plan, but then it started falling apart. Soon, we were defeated. Ultear and I were in a boat, sailing away from the island. Then Ultear started apologizing. I was confused, but then, she took a dagger and pierced herself. I stood there shocked. I'd thought I lost her then, but then miraculously, we managed to save her.

Then we watched as the Island disappeared under Acnologia. We realized our mistakes, and wanted to repent for them without ending up in prison. Ultear then remembered about Jellal, and we broke him out. Then, we became Crime Sorciere, an independent guild who defeated dark guilds.

One day, we heard that the Island that disappeared seven years ago came back. Jellal decided to tell them about the mysterious force in the Grand Magic Games. We then made a plan to finally exploit that force. Ultear and I had a good time embarrassing Jellal. With my magic, we had linked him with me and Ultear started tickling the hell out of me. Those times were fun.

Then the eclipse war started. We all began to help, each fighting separately. Somewhere, I lost Ultear. I do not know what happened. Suddenly, a minute into the future flashed in front of my eyes. I was confused, but at the same time, I knew. Ultear had to do something with this. While fighting, I kept my eyes peeled for any sign of her, but I couldn't find her. Soon enough the war ended, with our victory.

The aftermath was spent with me and Jellal trying to find Ultear. We couldn't find her. She should have at least left some form of contact. Jellal immediately assumed the worst. I began crying, and I wouldn't stop.

It felt like all those years ago, when I had lost my hometown. I now had truly lost the only mother figure I had. Then, I remembered of the talks Ultear and me about her mom, Ur. And she explained how back then she did not want to be reminded of her, and now she wished she had. I then smiled, knowing that Ultear was now with her mother, watching over all of us.

Including me.


	4. Jellal

"A woman who has repented for her sins in the truest way possible."

I know everyone expected me to be angry at her. After all, she was the one who was controlling me in the Tower of Heaven. They have told me this many times because they thought that I haven't committed any sin wrong enough to repent to it the way I have been all these years. But really, it was my fault just as hers. I was the one who didn't fight back, and let her control me.

I didn't know it was her directly until she told me herself. The day she and Meredy broke me out of prison. I didn't know why someone like them would help me. Ultear apologized to me then, but I didn't feel angry at her. Rather, I felt a sense of relief coming through. It is a big relief when you are told that the wrong thing you did wasn't totally your fault.

I forgave her then, but it didn't seem like she accepted it. But we became a team anyway. I took charge without anyone's consent, but they were fine.

She has truly helped me get out of the semi-depression I was in. I felt so guilty sometimes, I started shaking. Then, she confided her sins, other than the fact that she used me to resurrect Zeref. It would help me, as then I would understand that there are worse things happening right now, and we can stop them for the sake of others and ourselves.

I really don't have much to say, other than the fact that she was strong, kind and persevering.


	5. Ur

My precious daughter.

She was my true happiness. The day she was born, she was beautiful. So beautiful, I started crying. I then named her Ultear, for my tears of joy.

Then she went missing. It was horrible. Everyone I knew helped me search where she went. I sometimes would burst into tears, going crazy with the fact that my daughter was out there, somewhere unsafe.

I did not sink into depression, but there were times I felt like there was ice travelling through my viens, and I would feel immensely cold. It was at one of those times I took in Lyon.

The little boy had come up to me and said that he wanted to defeat me someday. He then asked me to become my apprentice. I agreed, but Ultear was in my mind the whole time.

Later, I met Gray. He was standing alone in the rubbles of his hometown, parentless. Lyon was with me then. I took Gray in as well, knowing full well what it was like to lose family.

I loved those boys like my own sons, but Ultear would always be in my mind whenever either of them reached a milestone. I would tell them of Ultear, how she would have been, but I never got far enough and would break down in the middle. The boys would rush over to me and help me up.

I never really got over her death, but I knew that I shouldn't dwell too much into the past. Then, Deliora came.

Gray rushed over there without my permission. He claimed that he could defeat him, seeking revenge for killing his family. Lyon and I rushed over to the area where Deliora would be. This would have been too much to handle. I couldn't lose a boy who was like a son to me yet. Gray fell unconscious soon after we reached, because he expended too much magic, and Deliora still showed no signs of stopping.

Lyon then assumed the stance of that spell. Gray then woke up, and I yelled at Lyon to not do that. Lyon just wouldn't listen. I knocked him unconscious, and told Gray my last words. I told him to live on and not to dwell on the past. Then I started fighting Deliora.

I tried all I could, but it was too much. Deliora was still going strong, and I was almost out of energy. I then realized that Lyon was right; Ice shell was the only way to defeat him. I assumed the stance, knowing full well that Gray was right behind me. I then bid farewell to him, and in my mind I thought of Ultear. How she would be waiting for me. My body then turned into the ice that encased the monster, and I was gone.

After the incident when Lyon was melting me to try and defeat Deliora himself, I was floating free into the ocean. Sometimes, I would find Ultear. I was so happy that day when I found that Ultear is still alive. But, then once I heard her tell her side of the story. I was heartbroken. To hear your only child think that you left them alone in the wild would do that to anyone. I wish I could explain it to her, to comfort her at her times of need.

It seems I got my wish. One day, Gray met Ultear and the two were fighting. From what I believe, Gray already pieced two and two together and found out that she was my daughter. He even managed to make her use her ice magic.

It was beautiful, and Gray seemed to agree. When Gray threw her down the cliff, I made myself known. I couldn't do very much, but I pictured those precious times when I did have Ultear, and those images passed through. Finally, her vile image of me was destroyed. I was so happy.

When she left the world, I was waiting for her. We had our first reunion in a long time. I cherish my times with her and her altogether.

Forever.


End file.
